Masterath
2.PNG|Jade Cocoon LP|link=http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL44166BD9C6F83B58&feature=view_all|linktext=Masterath defeating the final boss, Cushidra, on Jade Cocoon. Longest.PNG|Longest Let's Play|link=http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL04621567C2C34FD2&feature=plcp|linktext=Elvis 'Making Trouble' on Masteraths longest Let's Play, Pokemon Green 3.PNG|Most Popular Video|link=http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC3EC2860D17D544A&feature=view_all|linktext=The first part of Ready 2 Rumble Boxing is Masteraths most popular video. 4.PNG|50 Subscribers|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yGQYPOdLQU|linktext=Masterath celebrating 50 Subscribers by playing Shadow of the Beast. Masterath (Born May 13th, 1993) is a British Let's Player on YouTube (known by his channel name MasterathLP but is usually shortened down to his original YouTube name of Masterath) who began adding Let's Plays to his channel as an extra part of it. Until November 2010 when he wanted his LPs on a separate channel and away from his blogs and FMRW Series and made the separate channel MasterathLP Let's Playing 2009 Masterath began Let's Playing at the end of 2009 with a few short LPs known for having terrible quality or for bending the rules slightly or not going for the supposed objective (Like of the LP of Sonic Chaos where he spammed for lives in the special stage instead of going for the Chaos Emerald). 2010 After the Sonic Chaos LP, Masterath began his Full LPs with an LP of his favorite game, Jade Cocoon, which to this day is his longest LP with 34 videos. This was followed by an LP of Pokemon Channel, Which lasted 24 videos in total. This was added with a few short LPQs of both Sonic 1 Games for the Game Gear and the Genesis. Masterath stated on his channel in November 2010 that he would be moving his LPs to its own separate channel to 'Create the Masterath Trillogy', With the other 2 being his Main channel and his CAW Channel (which has now ended). Masterath Re-Uploaded all his Let's Plays that were on his channel to his new channel which was at the time nearly 60 videos. He started uploading new videos in December 2010 with his first new video being a 1 level run-through of Dark Dungeon and at the end of the year continuing his Jade Cocoon LP with part #17 entitled 'Trinny & Masterath'. 2011 Masterath started to up his LP schedule for the first part of 2011 with a new LPQ in January of Digimon: Rumble Arena and a month later, he started uploading LP parts with much better sound quality. 'Let's Play Jade Cocoon Part 28' was the final LP Part with the worse quality. Masterath started his first LP with the new quality. Ready 2 Rumble Boxing which is to this day, his most watched LP with his videos having combined, over 8,000 views (The first part having over 2,000 views). A few LPQs then were made including Sonic 2 and International Track & Field before Masterath began what would be his 4th complete LP, Pokemon Green which is still going to this day. This again was followed with 2 more LPQs, World Class Leaderboard and Robot Wars Advanced Destruction. In June to celebrate Sonic the Hedgehog's 20th birthday, Masterath uploaded a series of videos of his LPing Sonic 3, during July that LPQ was followed by 3 more, being Columns, I'm OK - A Murder Simulator and Super Smash Bros Melee. In July also, Masterath posted a video where YouTubers could vote on which game he should LP next. The winner, being Digimon: Digital Card Battle, started uploading 2 days later. After 7 parts of Digital Card Battle and 12 parts of Pokemon Green, Masterath left Let's Playing. 2012 Masterath would finally return after a 10 month absence. His reason for leaving was to focus on his final year of college. Masterath returned to Let's Playing in May 2012 with 3 new parts of Digimon: Digital Card Battle. A few months after that was followed by daily uploads of Pokemon Green in July 2012. Masterath also at the end of July announced that the Pokemon Green Let's Play will have 54 parts to it. Making it the longest LP he has ever done by over a dosen videos. In Mid July, Masterath announced 2 more Jade Cocoon videos will be uploaded showcasing extras like the Eternal Corridor. Upping the amount of videos in the Jade Cocoon LP to 36. Masterath added a new LPQ in Late July 2012 of Batman Returns which was the first game he ever fully completed and to commemorate the release of the new Batman film, the Dark Knight Rises. Masterath reached 50 subscribers on August 2nd and celebrated with a failed run on the Sega Genesis game, Shadow of the Beast. Personality and Let's Play Style Masterath is an enteraining Let's Player and occasionally say very odd things for the enjoyment of the watcher, Masterath's commentary style is one of intensity at times to maybe liven up a usually boring game. Masterath has already stated that his favorite game if all time is Jade Cocoon. After 5 LPs of different Sonic the Hedgehog games. Masterath has also stated that the Game Gear/Master System version of Sonic 1 is his all time favorite Sonic game. He has also stated his hatred of the Scrap Brain Zone and more noted, Its music from the Genesis Version of Sonic 1. Even at 1 point, changing the music to the 8-Bit, Game Gear version. Let's Play Status Ongoing Let's Plays Pokemon Green (40 Videos so far) Digimon: Digital Card Battle (10 Videos so far) Finished Let's Plays Jade Cocoon (36 Videos - 34 Main Story & 2 Extra) Pokemon Channel (24 Videos) Ready 2 Rumble Boxing (10 Videos) Let's Play Quicklys Sonic 1 - Genesis Version (8 Videos) Sonic 3 (7 Videos) Sonic 1 - Game Gear Version (6 Videos) Super Smash Bros Melee (6 Videos) Sonic Chaos (4 Videos) Batman Returns - SMS Version (3 Videos) Digimon: Rumble Arena (3 Videos) I'm OK - A Murder Simulator (3 Videos) International Track & Field (3 Videos) Robot Wars Advanced Destruction (3 Videos) World Class Leaderboard (3 Videos) Columns (2 Videos) Let's Fail Videos Attack of the Killer Tomatoes Prince of Persia Dark Dungeon Subscriber Specials Videos 25 Subscriber Special - Game involved: Eternal Quest (PS2) & Ex-Zeus (PS2) 50 Subscriber Special - Game Involved: Shadow of the Beast (Genesis) Well Known Phrases "Yeah... Shut up Gi" ''- Whenever Gi is monologuing in Jade Cocoon. ''"Playing my Eatable Flute" - ''During his LP of Jade Cocoon. ''"IT'S GOAT!!!" ''- During his LP of Jade Cocoon. "''You can kick like a constipated Russian" - During his Let's Fail of Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. "YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" ''- or any other time he rages out on Scrap Brain Zone on Sonic 1. (Genesis Version Only) ''"VICTOLY!" ''- A Catchphrase used in various LPs. ''"Dropkick!" - ''During his LP of Digimon: Rumble Arena. "''Terror Force... BOOM!!" - After hitting Terror Force on the final boss of Digimon: Rumble Arena. "Murder Simulators!! Dun Dun DUN!" - During his Let's Fail of I'm ok - A Murder Simulator ''"I pity the fool who don't walk with this music" - ''Whenever his rival walks out of a scene in Pokemon Green. ''"Making trouble's how we do it" - ''Whenever His Nidoking (Elvis) uses Act Recklessly and uses it the turn after as well in Pokemon Green. ''"Shank Him / He's going to Shank you!" - ''Whenever His Fearow (Epee) uses Flowers Blooms in Pokemon Green. ''"Epileptic Shock Attack!" - ''Whenever His Jolteon (Tiggi) uses 10million volts in Pokemon Green. External Links Masterath's Main Channel The MasterathLP Channel